The present disclosure relates to communicating between computing devices, and in particular registering a user, device and application with a server computing device.
Computing devices, such as a mobile computing device, may control or enable certain access to external devices. For example, a cellular telephone may control whether the cellular telephone may also join a local wireless network. A control panel may enable the user to join or not join the local wireless network that may have access to the Internet. Other external interfaces may be similarly controlled by a user.
When computing devices request information or services from a remote computing device or server, a server may need to be aware of the requesting computing device before any information or services is provided.